The conventional open differential of the automotive vehicles can lose traction when there is slippery condition on the surface, where the vehicles drive. Many torque vectoring designs are implemented to overcome traction loss. They are incorporated with clutch in some ways. They are effective, though clutch is discrete in nature. It is either open and transfers zero torque, or closed and transfers 100% of the torque. Its activating time from open to close is not minimum.